From Darkness Into Light
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: My "Caged Heart" AU. Third story. Phoenix has disappeared and Emperor Miles has no idea where his beloved has gone. He's plagued by horrendous thoughts until he hears that he's been captured by the evil Archmage Prendergast and nothing, not danger, fear or uncertainty, will stop him from trying to rescue him. AU


**Kickin' AWESOME thumbnail art is by thoisedgeysfangirl and is used with permission! Thanks! ^)^ _  
_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Miles Edgeworth or Phoenix Wright; CAPCOM does. However, the universe, the AU, the various incidental characters and plot are mine. ^)^_  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A "Caged Heart" AU: Story #3. Phoenix has disappeared and Emperor Miles has no idea where his beloved has gone. He's plagued by horrendous thoughts until he hears that he's been captured by the evil Archmage Prendergast and nothing, not danger, fear or uncertainty, will stop him from trying to rescue him. AU  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caged Heart AU Story #3. I wrote this for my (then) 450 followers on Tumblr-by the time I actually finished it I had 505-as a thank you for them following me. *It's now 517.*  
Enjoy! ^)^

The throne is kind of inspired by the one in "Game Of Thrones"-it looks similar to it in a small way but the rest of it is my own creation.

Thank you to thisedgeysfangirl for her commentary and Pearls1990 for her AWESOME beta reading skills! MUCH APPRECIATED! ^^

The throne is kind of inspired by the one in "Game Of Thrones"-it looks similar to it in a small way but the rest of it is my own creation.

 **Thank you** to all of my readers, new and long time fans of my work, and those who have favrorited my stories! **MUCH APPRECIATED**! ^)^

 **EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS** to my beloved husband, DezoPenguin, for all his help, support, advice, nagging (when necessary) and encouragement! I appreciate it more than I can say! Love you!

Rated T, male/male relationships, Romance/Drama/Suspense, some fantasy violence, some blood and gruesome images, Pheonix X Edgeworth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Emperor Miles' Palace_  
 _Emperor Miles' and Phoenix's Bedchamber_  
 _9 P.M._

Emperor Miles stood silently by the window in he and Phoenix's bedchamber, looking out into the dark, rainy night, sadness wrapping around him like a heavy blanket. His eyes flickered over to the bed on the other side of the room, his heart aching.

Phoenix had disappeared a few days ago and, though he and the palace searched diligently, they could find no trace of him. The Emperor couldn't imagine what had happened, or where he had disappeared to, but his heart was sore and he missed his beloved terribly.

It didn't make any sense. Why would he have wanted to leave? So far as he knew, there had been no trouble between them and his beloved companion had been blissfully happy but now a nagging seed of doubt had been planted in his mind.

The Emperor sighed and turned away from the window, his heart heavy.  
 _  
Where could he have gone?_ he wondered sadly, wiping the tears forming in his eyes with impatient, shaking fingers. He swallowed hard, the lump in his throat so large it threatened to choke him. _Why did he leave with no word or any indication something was wrong?_ He sniffled. _Could…I have done something to chase him away? Was I unkind to him or…_

He shook his head hard but the nagging thoughts continued to plague him. Dreadful uncertainty took the place of love in his heart and he began to doubt his beloved had ever really, truly, loved him. The thought horrified him and he did his best to banish it; however, as time went on and no trace of his beloved could be found anywhere in the land, they came back, more powerful, than ever.

The never ending barrage of negative thoughts continued to plague Emperor was tormented day and night, his heart bleeding from their poisonous presence, sorrow his constant companion. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep and he was thin and haggard.

A rumor went around about how a neighboring wizard, no friend to Emperor Miles or his people, had gained possession of a Phoenix and was holding him prisoner in his castle. The Emperor's most trusted advisors made discreet inquiries as to the truth of this and hurried to tell him the news once it had been confirmed.

The Emperor, mourning his beloved's loss, started when his advisers had themselves shown into the throne room and announced they had important news to impart to him regarding Phoenix.

Upon hearing his beloved's name, the Emperor straightened up some, his dull grey eyes opening wide. He felt hope rising in his breast as he leaned forward, beckoning them to come closer.

"Trusted councilors, what news have you to tell me?" He couldn't keep the equal amounts of trepidation, and hope, out of his voice and he didn't even try. "Have you heard of my beloved's whereabouts?"

One man stepped forward and the Emperor recognized him as being one of the longest serving ministers in his troupe and one who had faithfully served, and loved, his late father. His heart started to beat faster as he saw the man's face and knew that the news to be good.

"We have, Sire," the man said, bowing low in respect before he straightened up again, his face a mixture of concern and joy.

"Tell me! Please!" The Emperor's face flushed but he didn't back down.

"We've heard rumors that Archmage Prendergast, no friend to either you or our people, Sire, has somehow come into possession of a Phoenix. We made discreet inquiries and have concluded that the Phoenix he possesses is _your_ beloved Phoenix." His face clouded. "You _must_ go to him and rescue him, Sire, else we fear some harm may come to him at the hand of this awful wizard."

The Emperor gasped in horror, his eyes widening. He'd heard stories of the atrocities visited upon various people in his kingdom and he was left in no doubt that he needed to rescue him from the Archmage's evil clutches.

There was no question of what needed to be done. He set his jaw as he stood, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"I'll go at once," he said, in a tone that brooked no argument and stepped quickly from the elevated throne to the floor. He stopped for a moment and faced the councilors, who bowed as one. "I'll not waste another moment; if he is in danger, I _will_ go to him and find him."

The councilor nodded, a smile on his face.

"Stop by the kindly Witch of the Fens on the way over," he advised and the Emperor nodded at his wisdom. "She will prepare you for the journey for it is long and fraught with dangers both real and magical."

He stopped for a moment and, reaching out with his hand, placed it on the Emperor's shoulder. "Please Sire, be careful. He is not someone to be trifled with and I don't want to know what will happen if he should somehow gain control here. We need you."

The Emperor's eyes softened and he hugged the old man.

"I will, " he promised, emotion hanging heavy in his voice.

"That's all we can ask, Sire." He stepped back, wiping his eyes. "The Gods go with you and protect you."  
"Thank you, dear friend," the Emperor replied his eyes misting as he squeezed the old man's shoulder before turning and walking quickly out of the room.  
 **  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _In the Kingdom Ramparts_  
 _October 12th_  
 _9 P.M._

Emperor Miles clutched the well worn leather satchel that the Witch of the Fens had given him, holding it tightly to his breast with chilled fingers. He'd passed the outlying safety of his kingdom and was now in the furthest part of it, far beyond the border.

He was in Archmage Prendergast's territory now and he'd already had some close calls with various magical creatures who had attacked him but he managed to fend them off with the protective amulet he wore around his neck that the Witch had bestowed upon him and dispatching them with the sword at his side.

He gazed around him as his horse picked its way on stone-laden paths in the rocky cliffs surrounding this place. He couldn't suppress a chill of apprehension when he came across the sad remains of both human and creature alike who had been unlucky enough to fall into these terrible things' clutches.

He had to look away; he couldn't bear to see the ravaged remains and spurred his horse on to take them past the terrible sights. He couldn't suppress a moan of pain; if these poor wretches had suffered so terribly at the hands of the Archmage's "pets," what fate would befall his beloved Phoenix?

No. He mustn't despair. That was one thing that the Witch had emphatically warned him about. He couldn't show either fear or despair; if he did, then he'd be putty in the Archmage's hands.

The Archmage ruled through fear and despair; like a vampire, he fed off of it and was thus able to increase his power in this manner. Love and truth were two of the most powerful weapons he had at his disposal and she advised him to use both to his advantage.

His free hand crept to the amulet around his neck, cold, stiff fingers wrapping around it and clutching it tightly. He closed his eyes for a moment, whispering a silent prayer before opening them again, feeling strength and courage race through him.

He swallowed and, nudging the horse's sides gently, started forward through the rocky alcove leading to the Archmage's palace.

 _Hold on, Phoenix. I'm coming!_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _October 12_ _th_ _  
The Archmage's Palace Ramparts_ **  
**_10:30 P.M._

The Emperor gently reined in his horse, gently soothing the agitated animal and looking around him once his steed had calmed, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny that lay out in the rocky grounds surrounding him.

He was under no illusions; he knew the Archmage only by reputation but he'd heard enough stories about him, and saw enough of his poor victims on his journey into his realm, to know that he was about to engage with a _very_ dangerous man. The Emperor didn't know what to expect but he knew he mustn't let down his guard, even for a single moment.

 _Once you come to the Archmage's palace ramparts_ , the Witch's voice echoed in his mind again, her tone and expression serious, _take out the Apple of Lestheria and eat it. It will protect you against all manner of the Archmage's more vicious monsters. They cannot abide by the light and will not harm you._

The Emperor blinked, shaking his head before reaching for the satchel, opening it quickly and rummaging around inside until he found what he was looking for. He brought out the rosy red apple and only hesitated a moment before he took a bite, chewing enthusiastically and enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit before it slid pleasantly down his throat.

He took more bites until he'd eaten the apple, tucking the core into a silken handkerchief and placing it in his tunic pocket. Drawing in a deep breath, he nudged the horse forward again, its own protective amulet jingling from the bit.

As the Witch had said, the multitude of vicious monsters swarming out en masse to attack them couldn't come near them and those who got too close to them ignited, burning into ash. They screamed their rage at being unable to touch either the Emperor or his horse but kept their distance and they passed, unharmed, from the ramparts to the front gate.

Once you have passed through the ramparts, take the amulet and lift it toward the front gate. It will open and you may pass through.

He wrapped his fingers around the amulet he wore and lifted his hand over his head and held it out toward the front gate. Heavy silence filled the air before the gate shuddered, as if a giant were striking it with all his might, ancient metal squealing horribly as it was forced slowly open. The noise it made was nearly deafening but Miles didn't falter. He held the amulet high until the gates were fully open before slipping the amulet back around his neck and nudging his horse forward again.

The horse snorted and stamped in protest and the Emperor couldn't suppress a shudder of horror as he nudged the horse inside. Corpses in various stages of decomposition lay strewn about like broken dolls as far as the eye could see and in every direction.

The horse's nervousness worsened and he was afraid the beast would bolt. Remembering what the Witch had said, he took the apple core out of his pocket, unwrapped it and leaned over the horse's neck, offering it to him. After some initial hesitation, the horse took it and ate it.

The Emperor watched in expectant silence and smiled in satisfaction when he saw the chestnut begin to glow with a soft, golden light before they continued on their way. He could feel his heart beating faster the closer they came to the palace, his breath quickening.

The taste of evil in the air was so thick it was suffocating. He forced himself to calm down. Phoenix was in danger and he needed to keep all his wits about him in order to defeat his enemy and rescue his beloved.

Magical constructs of every description bore down on them but fled once they had come within three feet of them, covering their eyes with their hooked claws, shrieking horribly. The Emperor could see their warty covered hides begin to smolder when they came too close and he thought nothing more of it as they passed into the palace grounds and rode up to the front door.

The Emperor sat straighter, swallowing hard as they stopped in front of the open double doors and knew the Archmage was aware of his presence and had, mockingly, made sure the doors were open.

The Emperor couldn't help but feel nettled, choking down his anger before he dismounted. Tying the reins to the fence that surrounded the outer limits of the palace, he squared his shoulders, turned and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time until he was inside.

He closed his eyes, swallowing hard. The Emperor had heard the stories about the Archmage's cruelty but even these compared to what lay strewn about before him. His heart ached for the poor wretches who lay all over with horrific wounds on their bodies and horrifying looks of terror distorting their faces.

 _Those poor people… what did they ever do to deserve such a horrible fate?_ He stood before a closed door, looking at it in silence. He knew that his enemy lay in wait beyond the double oak door. _On my honor, I swear you will pay for everything you have done to these poor souls!_

He squared his jaw, shaking his head again. There was no doubt in his mind the Archmage had deliberately killed these poor people in order to make him angry as he certainly knew this senseless waste of life would. He marveled at the man's cold-blooded cruelty and this made him even more determined to neutralize the threat this man clearly represented.

 _Once you are in front of the double doors, take out the dagger I gave you. You must drive it into the monster's heart and then, only then, will you be able to rescue your beloved. The Archmage fears love and this will be the key to his defeat. Be warned though; he won't go down without a fight and you must be prepared to do what is necessary. He will throw everything he has at you but, if you have eaten the apple and keep your mind clear, he won't be able to touch you._

The dagger slid easily out of its sheath. It was a beautiful piece: cold steel glinted, the handle solid gold with a silver pommel on top and carved with exquisite whorls which were green and red in color.

He lifted his head.

 _I'm coming for you, Beloved!_

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, walking through the door which slammed shut behind him; he could also hear the tell-tale sound of a bolt sliding home and knew his enemy awaited his arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emperor Miles entered the room cautiously, his eyes darting back and forth as they took in every darkened nook and cranny, scanning the room in front of him.

He knew who waited for him within and he steeled himself for the coming battle which, he well knew, would decide matters once and for all. He clutched the dagger close to him as he made his way across the cracked stone floor leading to the Archmage's throne room. He swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect but forced his feet to keep moving step by slow step forward.

 _I have to keep moving; I've come too far to back out now and Phoenix's life depends on it! I don't know what that bastard's done to him so I have to keep moving forward!_

He had to shut his eyes the further he went into the room; the pitiful remains of his victims lay scattered about the floor like broken dolls, their sightless eyes wide and staring; some of them had the most horrible looks on their face and, by the number, and manner of wounds present on their bodies, he assumed their deaths were not pleasant, nor quick, ones.

It reminded him of the terrible stories he'd heard coming from out of this area some time ago. The Archmage was said to have tortured his victims in such a way that would not cause instant death but prolong their agonies for an indefinite time until he had, vampire-like, drained both their lifeblood and energies from them.

He supposed this was where he got his power and he couldn't help but wonder _how_ this creature had managed to sneak into this land without his knowledge.

He shook his head hard and kept moving. Closer and closer he came to the final battle and he could feel his courage start to sag a little as he approached the double iron doors leading to the throne room; he swallowed hard and girded himself as he finally stepped through the door. His fingers clutched the dagger, his knuckles turning white with the exertion.

Emperor Miles held his breath as made his way into the room, jumping when he heard the doors clang shut behind him. He took deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down as he stepped forward and looked up to see the Archmage's evil craggy face staring back down at him from his elevated throne.

It was a particularly ugly piece of conceit, he had to admit: an iron chair large enough for two men with swords crisscrossing the back, pieces of wire wrapped around each with wicked little knives woven in, razor sharp blades glinting wickedly in the dim, overhead light.

The throne arms were also made of a blood-red steel, clawed hands forming both the arm rest and the feet of the throne and the man himself sat on a crimson colored pillow with large black tassels decorating the exposed side. All in all, it was a sight designed to give him pause, an action his enemy was more than quick to notice.

"Emperor Miles," he said mockingly, his voice oily as he looked down on him from his perch, his eyes glinting dangerously. "What an unexpected surprise to find _you_ in _my_ domain!" He chuckled deep within his throat, dry and rasping as he slowly rose to his feet, his crimson boots shining wetly and the Emperor had a sinking feeling the color wasn't its normal but because of…

It was best not to think about it.

"You know damned well why I'm here, Prendergast," he growled, trying to keep his nausea from rising. The Emperor swallowed hard, clutching the dagger close to him out of the Archmage's sight as he bowed to him before sitting down again, his black eyes glittering. "Let's not play games."

The Archmage laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he repeated again. He couldn't keep the triumph out of his voice and he didn't even try. "Or, should I say, _whom_?" He lifted his black gloved hand and snapped his fingers, his face twisting into an ugly mask, a sphere of power forming and twisting around his hand as he did so and, with a spoken command, sent it upward where it exploded. "Perhaps… _this_?"

There was a burst of blinding, crimson light and Emperor Miles cried out as he lifted his arm to shield his eyes as they began tearing up, dancing spots of light appearing behind his closed lids. They burned hot for a brief time and, once they had cleared, he lowered his arm and looked up, gasping in horror at what he saw.

There, suspended in an black, iron wrought cage six feet above the floor, was Phoenix, a steel chain attached to a leather collar around his neck had been soldered into the side of the inside bars. He was naked, his usual gaily multicolored wings pale blue and drooping, scattered feathers lying across his lap to preserve his modesty.

 _Oh, my god…Phoenix!  
_  
More feathers lay on the floor of the cage beneath where he was forced to sit with one leg tucked underneath him, the other bent with his knee resting against the crisscrossing bars. It was clear to Emperor Miles that the cage was deliberately chosen to make it as uncomfortable for him as the Archmage possibly could.

His usually vibrant and bright cerulean blue eyes were now dull and colorless, his head hanging low, his unfurled wings forced through the back of the bars and held up above his head in a way which must have been agonizing for him, his mouth frozen in an expression of hopelessness. One hand lay on his lap and the other clutched the bottom of the cage, his usual milk-white skin a ghastly white.

It was clear Phoenix's time in the Archmage's hands had _not_ been a pleasant one, evidenced by the dark, mottled bruises intermittently scattered down his body from his neck down to his waist. Cuts of varying depth crisscrossing his torso and legs, dried blood at the corners of his mouth, his bottom lip split, one dull eye puffy and bruised with a hideous purplish-yellow bruise.

He had been, he realized with dawning horror and disgust, used with no thought to either his comfort or continuing health; all he was, and all he had ever been to this man, was a source of power.

It wrenched the Emperor's heart to see his beloved like this and he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. There was only one reason the Archmage would show him what he'd done to his beloved and that was to shock, and sicken, him. And he succeeded brilliantly.

Prendergast smiled, his feral look a ghastly parody as he chuckled deep within his throat.

"I see you know this… _Phoenix_ ," he spit out, his mouth twisted. The Emperor didn't know if he knowingly used the name he had given to the Phoenix or if it were just a descriptive. "Quite a handsome one, isn't it?" He leaned forward. "Did you also know that they possess an unlimited amount of power, as well? Properly tapped…" His voice trailed off but the ugly snarl on his face did not.

Either way, it was a deliberate instigation.

 _You sick, twisted BASTARD!_ Emperor Miles could feel the rage building up inside him, yearning to find expression, twisting and roiling in his stomach like a pit of vipers. All this man cared about was power and he didn't care who he hurt, or used, in the process.

There was not a single shred of humanity left in this man and Emperor Miles doubted there ever had been any to begin with. All of it had been leached away in his quest for more and more power and, as he looked at the hideously gaunt figure sitting in front of him, his face twisted into a mask too terrible to behold, he couldn't restrain the anger and guilt eating at his insides like acid.  
 _  
To think …my poor Phoenix… left in this…thing's hands! Oh, gods… Phoenix… I'm… I'm so sorry!_ The Emperor could feel his fingers curling even more tightly around the dagger and it made him even more determined than ever to rid his land of this evil creature and for the poor souls of this land, as well. _To think you were…at this…thing's mercy…for so long, I…!  
_  
Prendergast grinned. "How quaint, Emperor," he snarled, mockery dripping from his words while the Emperor trembled in anger at the foot of his throne. " Y _ou,_ of all people, showing any regard to _this…_ _creature_ … at all!"

He waved his hand in lazy circles and the Emperor's eyes were once more drawn to the pitiable sight of his Beloved, his teeth gritting in anger as he did so. "Your heart, so I was told, was encased in ice and, yet, now you are here, in _MY_ realm, in _MY_ palace and in _MY_ throne room because of concern for _..this._ _pitiful. creature_?!" Prendergast threw back his head and laughed, his gloved hands clutching the ends of the throne's arm rest while Phoenix looked down at him, his eyes full of despair as he clutched the bars of his cage.

The Emperor scrunched his eyes shut, trying to will his racing heart to calm. The Witch had warned him the Archmage would do exactly this but it was difficult as he kept seeing his poor, battered and ill-used Phoenix in his mind's eye.

"Why do you even care at all?!" The Archmage went on, his voice rising steadily while the Emperor trembled at the foot of the throne, struggling to keep himself under control but he was slowly losing ground and he knew it. There was no doubt in his mind that his enemy knew it as well. "He's such a USELESS creature here to be USED for power and yet, you still march in here, into MY DOMAIN, WITHOUT being invited, I might add!" He stabbed a black gloved finger at the drooping and cowering Phoenix, tears falling down his face like rain as he wept. "So, tell me, Emperor Miles, **WHY DO YOU CARE** **AT ALL**?!"

The Emperor's lips trembled, his eyes filling with tears as he watched his Beloved weep with despair. It broke his heart to see Phoenix so upset and, here on the floor with his enemy standing between him and the cage, there was only one choice he had.

He _had_ to fight.

The Archmage wouldn't let him go willingly; that was much was perfectly clear. He couldn't be reasoned with and he wouldn't have even tried in the first place to appeal to something he no longer had. Phoenix was too valuable to him as a power source, an immortal being who could be used, and abused, for millenia, if it came to that.

 _No! That I cannot allow!_ The Emperor clutched the dagger again, willing his racing heart to calm. He had to be calm; if he attacked now, he would be putty in the Archmage's hands and he was certain Prendergast knew it, too, since he stepped up his verbal attacks.

It was difficult to see his Beloved Phoenix weeping as if his heart would break and it was killing the Emperor to have to bear witness to it but he knew he had to stand strong; their very lives depended on it. He had to defeat the Archmage or everything would be lost.

 _I hope you understand, Phoenix,_ he thought, taking deep, intermittent breaths. _It kills me to see you so unhappy but I promise I WILL save you, no matter what the cost!_ He opened his eyes and looked up at Phoenix, their gazes locking, Phoenix's lips parting. _I love you, Phoenix!  
_  
The Archmage, enraged at the Emperor's continual silence, shrieked in anger, throwing out threats and other abuse at him, a crimson cloud beginning to form around him in his frenzy. The Emperor's hands clenched but he remained silent, remembering the Witch's words and trying to stand his ground.

All he had to do was wait for the Archmage to descend from his throne and attack him; it didn't matter in what manner he chose to do so and then all he had to do was to thrust the dagger home into the evil creature's heart and he, and the world, would be rid of him forever.

 _Come on Prendergast… come down from your throne. I'll wait as long as it takes…_

At last, after what seemed to him to be an indeterminable eternity, the Archmage, howling with rage and his eyes black with hate shouted some words as he lifted his hand. Power crackled with numbing intensity but still the Emperor stood his ground. With a final oath, Prendergast leaped down from the throne, screaming his anger and rage at him as he leveled his hands at him.

And let loose the energy bolt. It arrowed toward the Emperor with deadly intent, a writhing, seething crimson-black cloud seeking only to destroy and promising death, the Archmage screaming his triumph as it enveloped the Emperor as he rushed to meet him.

 _Because I love him_!

For a brief moment, everything was still. Eerie silence reigned for a time and then, with a shuddering, screeching heave, the world exploded.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Phoenix watched with horror as the bolt flew straight at the Emperor, who stood there quietly, his lips moving with words he couldn't hear. He cried out, begging his Beloved to get out of the way but it was for naught as the seething mass enveloped him.

 _NO!_ Phoenix cried out in pain, clutching the bars of his cage in trembling hands. His heart tore in two, seeing the fate of his Beloved who had come to rescue him only to die in the attempt. _No… no, please!_ _You…you can't…NO!_

But he couldn't deny the truth he saw with his very own eyes. Phoenix wept bitter tears, his shoulders shaking, loud, raucous sobs being torn from deep within him.

For a time, an eerie stillness ruled and Phoenix was deafened by the silence. In his weakened state, he couldn't even lift his head where it had dropped onto his chest; clutching at the bars and crying out had depleted what little energy he had left and he could do nothing but stare at the fatal battle going on below him.

His lips moved but no sound emerged as his heart raced with fear for his Beloved Emperor Miles. He had come to rescue him but, watching the horror below, he couldn't imagine he would leave the Archmage's palace alive.

He heard the sounds, the noises of battle and heard Prendergast's apoplectic rage as he drew his energy into one consolidating mass and then, as it was presently, the world was enveloped in a silence so pervasive he wasn't sure he was in the same place anymore.

For a brief moment, the world hung in stillness and then, with a heaving, protesting screech, it exploded, plunging all into darkness. Phoenix cried out in fear as he felt the cage twist and spin crazily before it detached itself from the ceiling and crashed to the floor below.

He lost consciousness then and darkness enveloped him for a time. When he at last awoke, he blinked groggily from behind sticky lids. When he was at last fully aware of his surroundings again, he realized he was lying on his back, his wings tucked in at crazy angles underneath him and he was in a lot of pain. He couldn't even move and moaned low in his throat, his eyes tightly closed as he tried not to cry out.

He felt filthy and, when he opened his eyes at last, he could see he was covered in some kind of thin dust which seemed to cover him from head to foot. His head lolled to the side, feeling like someone had inflated it. He felt dizzy and sick, hopelessness washing over him in a rushing tide.

He still remembered the fatal blow enveloping his Beloved; knowing what he did of the Archmage's power, he knew no one could have survived that blow. His heart bled as he wept, tears coursing down the side of his face like rain as he remembered how the seething mass of the Archmage had enveloped the Emperor.

 _Beloved…oh, my Beloved! You were my only hope and now you're gone, too…!_

Now, nothing stood in the Archmage's way and he wept even harder as his desperate future loomed long in front of him.

 _Miles!_

He was so immersed in his own misery he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until they had stopped right next to his head. He froze, terror filling him. Surely, it must be the Archmage coming back to fetch him and do gods only knew what to him. He'd suffered enough at that creature's hands. Now it would be his lot in the immediate future and he couldn't help the moan of horror bubbling up behind his tightly compressed lips.

The footsteps had stopped and then he heard a soft sighing whisper of fabric as the person knelt next to him. He cringed, his body tightening as white hot pain raced through him, a scream emerging from deep within.

He couldn't help it; terror overwhelmed him as his future as the Archmage's power source loomed large in front of him. His Beloved was dead and he was going to be used as a source to feed his power and nothing in heaven, or on earth, could stand against him.

He waited for a blow he felt sure was coming but nothing happened for many moments. He heard the deafening silence and, when he couldn't bear the suspense any longer, he slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of grey eyes looking down on him, love burning brightly within them.

Phoenix blinked, unable to believe what he thought he was seeing. A white gloved hand, blackened with soot, reached out toward him, with seams of crazily spreading grey streaks along the top and length of it.

He winced when it first touched him but, when it returned to gently caress him again, he leaned into it, reveling in the love pouring over him like a balm.

 _Miles…_

When at last he opened his eyes again, he saw the face of his Beloved Emperor Miles looking down at him, his face smudged with soot and his white cloak all but grey as it fluttered about him.

Phoenix moaned with pleasure as he saw him, wishing he could lift his hand to touch his face, to prove to himself he really WAS here and this WASN'T a dream. The Emperor smiled at him as he reached down, taking his hand in his own and gently kissing the back of it.

Phoenix couldn't speak for many moments but, when he at last found his voice, it was with a croak which he asked him, "Miles? Is… that…is that… YOU?"

"Yes, Beloved," he replied, rubbing the back of his hand against his grimy cheek, "it's really me." He smiled at him and leaned down, planting a tender kiss on Phoenix's mouth. "You've nothing to be afraid of; it's all over. Prendergast is dead."

"T-truly?" Phoenix couldn't believe his ears until he really took a good look all around him. The throne room was in shambles, the walls blown outward into the courtyard, the throne itself a wrecked heap of splintered wood and stone littering the floor in every direction. The blackened, twisted hilt of the dagger was embedded in the floor close to him, traces of dried blood on the protruding blade that told that it had found its mark in the Archmage's chest. The wicked knives and wire that had surrounded the Archmage's throne were embedded all over the still standing walls and the filth that had covered the floor was now gone, swept away in a blast of power, scorching the rock beneath.

"Thank god…" he whispered as he looked at the Emperor again, his eyes filling with tears as he leaned down, slid his arm underneath his shoulders and gently lifted him, freeing his pinioned wings with his left hand. Phoenix gasped with a mixture of pain and relief as he felt his wings being gently straightened and let them relax, the drooping feathers scraping against what remained of the stone floor.

The Emperor undid the clasps of his cloak and it fell away from him, quickly wrapping it around Phoenix and pulling him close as he sat down, cuddling him against his chest. The Emperor's fingers wreathed themselves in his hair and he pressed tender kisses against his head.

Was it Phoenix's imagination or did his Beloved Miles seem to glow with a soft bluish-gold light enveloping him from head to foot? He wasn't sure but, as he burrowed into his Beloved's sweet embrace, it didn't really matter. The Emperor was safe and the Enemy was dead. That was all that really mattered to him.

They spent some time in this land until Phoenix had recovered sufficiently. It was with relief when they finally departed, Phoenix perched on the Emperor's shoulder, watching the sun rise before they left the ruins of the Archmage's Palace and slowly made their way home.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
